Vincent's Many Disasters
by LunaKrayNoVessalius
Summary: What happens when Vincent attempts to help out? Well, i'm sure we all know the answer to that. Disaster. And who is the new girl who shows up at the Vessalius manor? And why does Jack care about her? And does the red eye really bring misfortune?
1. The first disasater

Vincents many disasters.

_Why am i writing this again? Oh yeah... Lack of stuff to do, Might be a oneshot, might be longer._

_Yes, it contains abit of Luna. _

_**This moves from one point of view to the other, sorry.**_

As the sun shone through a ever so small gap in the linen curtains, it directly shone onto the blondes face, causing him to wake. A slight groan escaped Vincent's lips as he sat up in bed and rubbed his mismatched eyes. Oh god! What time was it?! He was supposed to be helping Gil with the tea! Would Jack get mad? As all these thoughts shifted through his head, he instantly got out of bed and got dressed. Within seconds he was running down the stairs, although managed to trip on the last step and end up face first on the floor.

Of course, almost instantly there were rather small droplets of tears in the corners of his eyes, after all, since he was small the stumble and fall had meant quite a long drop to the ground below. He bit his lip slightly as he got up, attempting to push back the tears which threatened to overflow. No. He wasn't going to cry! He wanted to please Jack, No, his master! And with enough effort, he got up, dusted himself off, and headed to the kitchen in an attempt to search for Gilbert.

After quite alot of searching, he eventually found his brother carrying the tea to the lounge where he supposed Jack must be. "Gil! Can i help? Please!" Despite how much Gilbert knew it was a mistake, he let his younger brother carry the tea set on the plates. At first it went well, Vincent didn't drop anything at all, yet he was curious about the female who sat next to Jack. The girl only seemed to be as old as he was, possibly slightly older, yet her eyes were dim and had no life in them whatsoever. Vincent hesitated slightly, after all, Jack seemed to be talking rather quietly to the girl, who didn't seem to be paying much attention. Now deciding to place the tea onto a nearby table, Vincent started to make his way over, only managing to trip on the way. Honestly, it took pure talent to trip twice in a hour. Of course, the teacups and tea went everywhere, staining to carpet upon impact. Jack instantly turned around in surprise, now looking at Vincent, who was now knelt down rubbing his finger slightly due to a burn.

"Ahaha~ Honestly Vincent, you really are clumsy" Jack chuckled, now getting up off the sofa, yet really seemed more interested in helping Vincent rather than the new mess over the carpet. Jack kneeled down carefully, avoiding any broken bits of china which was scattered over the floor. "Right then~ Go with your brother to get your finger bandaged~ I'll clear this up" Jack chuckled once more, a soft smile across his face. "But Jac- Master!" Vincent started to protest, it was his mess, so it was only right for him to clear it up, surely? Either way, he was soon led out of the room by Gilbert.

Jack let a slight sigh escape his lips as the two left, and now began carefully picking up the bits of china and placing them on the tray. Being rather used to Vincent's mess ups, he managed to pick up most of the pieces easily, and without hurting himself. Jack now picked up the tray and placed it back onto a table before turning his attention back to the young female. "Sorry about that~ Ahaha~" He smiled, although of course, the girl made no attempt to answer at all. "Well then~ Do you have a name?~" Jack asked, of course, he already knew her name. And was only checking wether to see if she remembered anything at all. It didn't seem like she did. "Hmm, I guess you need one~ How about... Rose?..No, too normal.." He continued to think, and not one of the names he thought of suited her at all. She was really pale, but from pictures he'd seen, she had been quite happy before the accident...Ah, perfect! "I know~! I'll call you Luna!" He declared, rather happy of his decision, it fitted her perfectly, although he hadn't really been expecting a response. The poor girl had lost everything in seconds, her family, wealth...It was just luck that she couldn't remember anything...

Vincent winced in pain as his brother put the bandage around his finger. How could he have been so clumsy? He was sure Jack hated him by now! Vincent continued to look at his feet, ashamed of himself. He wasn't even fit to be a servant. And yet his brother, Gilbert... He could do anything perfectly! It really wasn't fair...His eye.. The wine red one.. Maybe it was unlucky, and did bring misfortune...In his trail of thoughts, he actually lifted both hands to his fringe, which Jack had cut so that both eyes could be seen, and attempted to hide his red eye. Of course, it completely failed, Jack had told him that it was a complete lie about his eye bringing bad luck, but Vincent really didn't believe him at all.

After finishing in the kitchen, Vincent made his way back to the lounge and entered. "I..Master! Im sorry!" He blurted out, to Jacks surprise. Jack smiled happily and made his way over to Vincent, bending down slightly and patting him on the head. "Its ok, you shouldn't be sorry at all, everyone makes mistakes~"

"I guess.." Vincent sighed, not everyone made as many mistakes as him.

_So, did anyone like it? Please review, Chapter two is already being written_


	2. Nightmares

**What is he hiding?**

_In reply to the review about Luna hiding something, She is. Though i wasn't going to put it in this story, but i guess i should. Although, Its mainly Jack hiding stuff about her from her_

_Sorry, this is mainly in Luna's view. Will be tons more Vincent later on_

Luna could hear the conversation yet had no intention of speaking whatsoever. She continued to keep her gaze on the floor, trying to work out what had happened...And more importantly, who she was. Why did the same words keep running through her head? 'Mother...Father...' It almost felt like someone was repeating them to her, along with the strange pictures of bloodstained floors. What was even more confusing was that the male claimed to have found her on the street, yet she didn't believe him, it didn't seem right. She was scared. No. She was terrified. She couldn't remember a thing about being on the street, was the blonde lying to her? She really didn't understand. She felt so lost and confused.

Now slightly calmer, Vincent glanced over at the female sat on the sofa. He tilted his head in confusion before looking up at Jack. "Master, who is she?" He asked. His gaze was now up at the blonde who had now stood back up straight and had been looking out the window until Vincent spoke. He smiled happily as he replied. "This is Luna, She'll be staying here for a while" Vincent once again let his gaze head over to the female. She seemed rather quiet.

"Well then!" Jack smiled, now noticing how late it seemed to have got. "We should head off to bed, after all, I have to take a visit to Sabrie tomorrow." Jack chuckled, stretching once more before heading over to Luna, of course, she'd been practically lifeless since he'd done 'that' to her memories, but it really had been for the best. He frowned slightly and knelt down to her height before speaking. "There's already a room upstairs for you." Luna glanced at him slightly, before getting off the couch and standing up, letting Jack lead her to her room.

As soon as they got there, and he had left her she headed over to the window and looked out. Was she just being paranoid? Or did it really seem like the darkness was looming...Waiting for a time to strike? She pushed all thoughts of the darkness to the back of her head as she got changed. She let a soft sigh leave her lips as she climbed into bed, allowing herself to fall into a deep sleep.

_Her dream was so confusing. The meadow was so perfect; the grass blew in the gentle wind. The sky was such a beautiful blue that it dazzled her. Luna let herself walk across the meadow, and literally screamed as everything changed. The meadow was replaced by what seemed like a long corridor. But that wasn't what had made her scream. The floor was littered with bodies, some moaning and others covered in blood. Luna lifted her hands to her mouth, ready to scream again, yet as she touched her face slightly she realised that her hands were wet...No, they were red with blood. "I...No...STOP IT!" She screamed for the final time as the dream vanished._

She could tell Jack was there, holding her and she knew there were tear stains on her cheeks. But everything apart from that felt weird. Jack had his arms right round her and she could vaguely work out that he was saying 'It's ok' and 'Ssh' to her. She was still trembling. What was that? It felt so...Familiar...

As soon as she had calmed down, Jack let her out of the hug before speaking. "You ok?" Typically Luna only replied with a nod, still not trusting the blonde enough to even speak to him. She glanced out the window, rather relieved to see that it was morning, although the dream was still fresh in her mind. She never, ever, wanted to see that again...

Meanwhile Vincent had already got up and changed and was on his way down to the kitchen to help Gilbert prepare, but hopefully he'd do it successfully this time and not drop anything. He carefully put the cups onto the tray and started to make his way back up the stairs and towards Jacks room. The corridor was long, and Vincent really was having trouble holding all the cups. And just to make things worse, it seemed Jack wasn't in his room. That was strange...Perhaps he had already left for Sabrie?

Vincent lit up upon seeing Jack exit the girl's room and he instantly sprinted over, luckily not spilling the tea or anything. "J—Master!" He instantly corrected himself, trying to be alot like his brother. Jack seemed tired, had he been in there long? Vincent pushed the thought to the back of his mind. "I brought you tea!" He exclaimed happily, his face lighting up at the achievement; after all, he hadn't spilt a drop of it.

"Ahaha, Well done Vince" Jack chuckled, his eyes softening slightly as he led Vincent into his room allowing the boy to place the tea set down on the table as Jack shrugged his long green coat on. "Well then, I should be getting to Sabrie by now, I'm already late. Go get your brother, Im sure you two can come along~ I'll go ask Luna" He chuckled, now stretching and heading out of the room.

"But...I don't want her to..." Vincent merely muttered.


	3. Memory

**Memory**

_I apologise, this is rather short because i couldn't think of much to put _

Vincent didn't know why he didn't want her to go, possibly because Jack seemed to be spending more time with Luna than him. But really, he didn't want to think like that and merely pushed that thought to the back of his head. Now doing what Jack had asked of him, Vincent headed back down the stairs and to the lounge where Gilbert was. Both his eyes, golden and red, were bright with happiness; after all, he got to go out again! Although... Sabrie...The memory sifted in without him even wanting it to.

_They had been in the alley for hours, the rain drenching them completely. Vincent's hair clung to his face as well as his clothes. Gilbert was doing his best to cover him, but of course there was really no point. "Gilbert..." Vincent managed to say, now awkwardly sitting up "Sorry...It's...my entire fault" Vincent sobbed, covering the red eye with both his hands, wishing that it would just go away. Wishing that he wasn't such a burden on his brother...To his surprise, Gilbert smile slightly and patted his brother's head.  
"It's not your fault at all, it's their fault! They're the ones who don't understand" Despite how he attempted to cheer Vincent up, the blonde remained silent and obviously still believed it was all his fault that they were out in the streets again. A few moments passed, and the rain ceased, leaving to two of them soaked in the small alley. Vincent was now asleep, his breathing soft as dreams of happiness and freedom filled his mind. They were dreams that would never come true. _

_Gilbert took the blanket, or rags, which had been there previously and slept with his brother, only to be awoken by shouting. A blonde male knelt beside them, asking others to help Vincent and himself...Jack... He'd saved them..._

Jack entered the room, noticing that Luna was now sat up, knees against her chest with her arms around them. It seemed the nightmare really had frightened her...Jack made his way over and sat on the bed beside her. "Im going to Sabrie~ Vincent and Gilbert are coming too. You want to come?" He asked, then again, was rather surprised that she actually spoke.

"Okay." She merely said, deciding that although everything around her was confusing, she seemed to trust Jack, even if it was only slightly. He was nice to her, despite the fact he knew very little about her, or did he know everything and was just hiding it? She really couldn't tell.


End file.
